Whetted
by emma'xo
Summary: Threesome. Itachi and Kisame capture Sasuke. :Incest, yaoi, rape: :ItaSasuKisa:


This'll be a oneshot so yeah. Maybe a twoshot, next chapter being ItaKisa somehow.. I'd freakin LOVE reviews. Yes, there is no plot. That's how I want it. Plotless and unbelievably smutty : ).

**_I DON'T OWN NARUTO SO STFU.  
_**-  
Whetted

They weren't partners. Kisame realized this long ago, moments into his first mission with Itachi. The Uchiha was talented, strong, astonishingly deadly. He seldom had need for assistance and certainly never asked for it. Not that Kisame cared. Not much. As long as he dipped his hands in blood or sank his barbed sword into some poor bastard's flesh, he could swallow the raven-haired shinobi's cool disregard. But the blood was flowing now and Kisame hadn't sampled a taste, not even a whiff.

"Hold him". Itachi had commanded. Hold him? He doubted the whelp could limp more than two feet with his injuries. Still, he kept one arm tightly across Uchiha Sasuke's throat, the other pinned the boy's arms between his back and Kisame's chest as the elder brother.. attended to his sibling.

Sasuke's struggles became weaker as his body's endurance crumbled, the Akatsuki could hardly discern feeble resistance from a shudder of pain anymore. Either way, the boy's helplessness enticed him, excited him. He felt himself grow steadily harder as he hungrily watched Itachi's actions.

"St-stop! Ah!" A choked yelp escaped Sasuke and he flinched away from his brother, unwittingly pressing himself against his other tormentor. Kisame let out a throaty moan when Sasuke's body brushed his erection. The contact was electrifying, sweetly painful in its intensity. Eagerly, Kisame ground his cock between Sasuke's firm ass cheeks, relishing in the sensation with an animalistic grin. The captive ninja was whimpering now, his breath coming fast and panicked. Stilling, Kisame peered over Sasuke's heaving chest to better observe.

Itachi gripped the underside of Sasuke's thigh, keeping his legs spread wide apart as he maneuvered between them. Holding the sheathed blade of a kunai, the elder Uchiha roughly pushed its partially embedded hilt further into Sasuke who thrashed and cried out. Itachi spared only an impassive glance at his younger brother before returning to the kunai. With deliberate slowness, he pulled at the hilt until the pommel ring began to emerge from Sasuke's clenched opening. The wide ring stretched his tight muscles unforgivingly and he squirmed with pain.

Far from tiring of the torture, Itachi shoved the weapon's grip back inside fully then twisted it within him. Sasuke trembled, he could feel the ring turning against his innards and was desperate to be rid of its cold relentless presence. But this torment was only replaced with another as Itachi again extracted the knife until its thick pommel spread his abused entrance.

Kisame watched, entranced. He was amazed that Itachi's aloof composure never wavered, not even as he brutally thrust the kunai in and out of Sasuke's ass in cruel mimicry of acts soon to come. No hint of emotion crossed his deceptively beautiful features, he wasn't even flushed. If their roles were reversed, Kisame knew he'd be screwing the young shinobi into the ground with abandon.

That thought combined with the boy writhing against his chest made his cock twitch with unfulfilled need. Ignoring the incessant throb, he let his gaze rove hungrily over Sasuke's body. His black uniform was torn open to just above his navel, showing the taut creamy skin of his stomach, which fluttered with each frantic breath. Through the rent in the clothes Sasuke's soft penis hung completely exposed.

Kisame groaned lustfully, aching to roughly fondle the vulnerable flesh, to force the overconfident Uchiha into arousal. But Itachi hadn't permitted him to touch. Of course he hadn't. Itachi didn't reveal his thoughts, didn't share his fights, sure as hell wouldn't grant use of his precious little brother. He ground his jagged teeth together with frustration at the thought of being denied release.

Abruptly, Sasuke wailed and twisted in Kisame's grip. Itachi had unceremoniously yanked the kunai from the boy's body, both the blade and his long fingers gleamed wet with blood. Though his expression remained dispassionate Kisame glimpsed a sharpness in Itachi's eyes, a hint of faltering control.

"Put him down", he said quickly. Kisame obeyed by brusquely shoving Sasuke to the ground where he collapsed listlessly. Itachi was clearly through toying with his prey, swiftly unfastening his pants to free his impressive erection. It was impossible for Kisame not to stare at Itachi's penis, thick and flushed with readiness. He either didn't notice the attention or didn't care, entirely focused on Sasuke's weak struggle to prop himself up.

Itachi leaned over his brother, grabbed his hips and forcibly dragged him to his hands and knees before positioning himself along Sasuke's backside. Digging his fingers into an ass cheek, Itachi spread Sasuke open then pushed his thumb teasingly against already raw flesh.

"No!" the young Uchiha gasped, both terrified and furious. Ignoring the plea, Itachi positioned his cock against Sasuke's puckered hole and began to push forward. At first his head met with tight resistance, which was effortlessly penetrated with a savage thrust of his hips. Itachi sighed with pure hedonistic pleasure as velvety warmth swallowed the tip of his cock. He reveled, feeling the tight inner walls strain around his girth. His body urged him to continue, making it almost painful to restrain himself as he leaned his mouth towards the boy's ear.

"I wonder, Sasuke", he purred, "Will your hatred be enough now?"

Yanking his brother's hips backwards, Itachi drove himself viciously into Sasuke's body, deeply burying his penis in one swift motion. Sasuke screamed. Screamed at the hurt and violation, at how completely powerless he was. Any effort to crawl away only caused more pain from Itachi tightening his grip hard enough to bruise bone.

Itachi slowly pulled back until only the head of his erection remained enveloped, paused briefly, then violently plunged himself inside once more. He savored the intoxicating heat of Sasuke's flesh, its stimulating constriction around his thick member, made all the more sweet after that moment of absence. The headiness of dominating his brother dissolved Itachi's frayed restraint and he began to rhythmically piston his hips. Each thrust stabbed his cock far inside, the intense friction elicited a moan of pleasure.

Kisame didn't know if he was more exhilarated or infuriated by the performance. Itachi's small grunts of exertion, the flexing of his sweat-sheened muscles with each lunge, the curve of Sasuke's back and ass, all of it heightened his aching arousal. It was too fucking erotic. He couldn't stand it. Growling with frustration, Kisame unfastened his pants and tightened his fingers around his own swollen flesh. He groaned and pumped his erection, relieving the painful desire somewhat. Returning his gaze to the scene, he imagined his dick inside the boy, sure he would climax just by watching.

"Kisame".

Startled out of his fantasy by the breathy voice, Kisame looked up to see Itachi considering him with lust glazed eyes. The Uchiha didn't say anything else, nor cease his pace, but inclined his head towards Sasuke ever so slightly. It was all the permission Kisame needed.

In a few quick strides he was upon the brothers, his nostrils were assaulted by a thick smell of sex and blood. Grabbing a fistful of Sasuke's licorice-black hair, he yanked the shinobi's head back and placed the wet tip of his dusky penis so that it was nearly touching his lips.

"Open up, boy", he demanded, his mouth splitting into a feral smile. Sasuke quickly stifled a sob and bared his teeth in angry refusal. Kisame let out a sharp laugh, amused by his surprising, yet pointless, attempt at defiance.

"Don't resist", Itachi said and reached to grasp Sasuke's penis, "it's pathetic". At that last word, his grip tightened crushingly, making Sasuke gasp in agony. Not one to miss the opportunity, Kisame shoved his blunt cock past Sasuke's parted lips, forcing the entire length down his throat. Kisame held the boy's head in place despite his desperate effort to jerk away.

It was better than he imagined. Sasuke's throat spasmed around Kisame while his warm tongue pulsed maddeningly against the sensitive underside of his shaft. He ground his hips in delight, utterly relishing the feel of the wet heat surrounding him.

"Fuck.." Kisame panted. He began to thrust steadily now, pounding his erection into Sasuke's mouth without remorse. Each stroke jammed the head of his cock against the back of Sasuke's throat, choking him. Kisame could tell the kid was struggling to breathe and laughed cruelly. A miserable whine escaped Sasuke, reverberating up Kisame's thick length, which excited him all the more. At this rate he knew he wouldn't last long.

One glance at Itachi told him the elder Uchiha was on the edge too. His movement was almost feverish and he breathed heavily from the effort. With a low moan, Itachi gave a few final brutal thrusts, shuddering with pleasure as he came deep inside. Sasuke shivered, horrified by the unnatural sensation of his brother's seed filling him, searing his insides as hotly as the shamed tears that streaked his face. Itachi continued to pump his hips languidly, fully emptying himself with satisfaction.

Itachi's expression of lingering ecstasy and the sight of his cock glistening with come pushed Kisame to the brink instantly. Growling, he abruptly tugged Sasuke's head tight against his body, coming violently down his throat. His cock twitched against flinching muscles, surging with the last waves of his climax. Apathetic to Sasuke's muted gagging, he met Itachi's lidded gaze and grinned.

Itachi had given Kisame a taste, and already he was starved for more.


End file.
